Promises Kept, But Trust No More
by xpaauloomg
Summary: "When I get out of juvie. I'll come back to you. I promise." And he kept his promise. My first Gwencan story! Please Read&Review. Rated T for slight language and mention of sex and rape. MENTIONED ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

Duncan and I have always been best friends since preschool. Ever since then, he stood up for me when ever someone picks on me, harass me, or hurt me. Well, **_try _**to hurt me. Magically, he appears right before any damage happens to my beautiful face. He always says I have a beautiful face but is it just sympathy. Well, I guess I should introduce Duncan and I before I get to the point.

I'm Gwenolyth Evans. I'm a goth and love the colors midnight blue and black. I love drawing and painting. I usually wear all black and black eyeliner and mascara and blue lipstick. I'm not like other girls. Frilly clothes with laces, eyeshadow of every color, pink or red lipstick, BLEH. I'm a loner with a few friends.

One of my friends is Duncan Scotts. He's a punk and a deliquent. He has a soft side but only shows it to me. His parents are both police officers. His grandparents were too. And his great-grandparents and so on. But he never follows the rules like his parents. His mom is okay with him being a deliquent and all but his dad is a differnet story. That's the one reason why he usually stays at my house. My mom and dad likes hiim and are okay with him sleeping over at least he brings his own sleeping bag. He doesn't sleep over often but comes hang out at night and leaves around... 3 A.M.?

Now on to the point of this story. Duncan's back to juvie. Not just for a few weeks. They don't know when they're releasing him but they think it's years.

"Gwen," he said, as his patrol officer led him away.

"Yeah?" I said, crying. What? Who wouldn't cry when their best friend was going to juvie? Oh yeah. People without a heart! Well, I have one so deal with it.

"When I get out of juvie. I'll come back to you. I promise."

And he kept his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: My first Gwen and Duncan story! So excited to hear what you people think!**

**Duncan: You people better like this story or else, when you wake up, you'll be in the hospital. *hands turns into a fist***

**Gwen: Duncan! Don't listen to him. He's just crazy.**

**Duncan: Over you. *looks at Gwen and smiles***

**Gwen: *blushes* Anyways, xxxSuiteSmilexxx doesn't own anything.**

**Lindsay: Read&Review. And can you please read it for me?**

* * *

><p>Gwen was on her way to school, walking. She wore a black tank-top with a white one underneath. She also had on blue skinny jeans that were ripped on the sides and black high-tops. She took out her compact mirror and started fixing her eyeliner and mascara. When she looked up, she saw a guy in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. His hood was over his head but she could still see a piercing on his ear. He also had red converses.<p>

_He looks super familiar_, Gwen thought as she put her compact mirror, eyeliner and mascara brush in her make-up bag before putting it back in her black leather purse.

Curious, she stepped besides him and got a closer look at him. He also had a piercing on his eyebrow too. She also saw under his hood was a green Mohawk.

_It can't be. It can't_, thought Gwen.

"Miss me Sunshine?" Duncan asked with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I guess this is the real FIRST chapter since chapter 1 is a prolouge I guess. Whatever. I'll ask Noah or Harold later. Sorry it's short! Looked longer on my phone.. TEEHEE. Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Now this is chapter 2 of this story. DOn't listen to that bar thing on your right. It doesn't follow my directions which was: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I ONLY NEED THE ARROWS TO CHANGE TO THE NEXT PAGE!"**

**Owen: I hope you enjoy this story, even eith the cussing, llike I'm enjoying this steak! Hey, can I eat that bar thing?**

**Me: Sure!**

**LeShawna: No! Owen, SIT!**

**Owen: *pouts and sit***

**Heather: That girl over there *points to me* doesn't own anything.**

**Courtney: Please read and review. And I hope you agree with me that Gwen and Duncan ar NEVER MEANT TO BE!**

**Me: NO! Don't listen to that evil she-demon! Review!**

* * *

><p>DUNCAN'S POV<p>

"Miss me Sunshine?" I ask with a smile.

"Duncan? Is that really you? How did you know it was me? As you can see, I kind of changed." **(A/N: Sorry. I forgot to mention that AFTER Duncan left, Gwen turned Goth.)**

"Yep, told you I'll come back to you. And who else calls you Sunshine? I know you walk to school so when you were fixing your make-up, I slipped in front of you. I saw you recognized me, forgot who it was so you wondered who I was. See? I'm smart. And I think you look hot like this." I grinned.

She blushed and said: "You know me too well."

"Hey, we **_are _**best friends." Her smile got wider.

She jumped on me, wrapping her skinny arms around my neck. I fell backwards and but after I fell, I placed my hands on her tiny waist. I was looking in her charcoal blue-gray eyes. I could stare into those sparkling beautiful eyes all day. I realize that she might ask me what I'm staring at so I said:

"For someone as tiny and skinny as you, you can knock someone as big and strong as me down." I know I sound conceited but she always take everything as a joke unless I act serious.

I got a punch in the arm and a laugh from her. I stood up and held out my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. I didn't want to stop the feeling of electricity running through my body but I knew I had to.

We started towards to Wawanakwa High, catching up. I talked about juvie, and she actually seemed interested, mostly when I said I still did pranks on the other guys there.

"Sane old Duncan. A delinquent punk pranker before, a delinquent punk pranker today," she said with a laugh.

She told me all about the pranks that she did on Heather and Courtney.

"Well, I think I rubbed off on you."

She rolled her eyes and put on her shiny and famous smile.

"You did NOT rub off on me."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes. I did."

"No. You didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO," I argued, tapping Gwen's nose. Gwen grabbed the finger, twisted it, and said: "Did. Not."

"Okay, okay. You win."

"Thank you!" With that she ran off with me chasing after her, rubbing my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you enjoy it? Next chapter will be coming up today or tomorrow. Depending on my busyness. But I think it's going to be today.<strong>

**Duncan: Don't delay it Sweetheart.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Geoff: She's so going to delay it.**

**Duncan: Totally.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: See, I didn't delay it!**

**DJ: I knew you could do it.**

***DJ and I high-five***

**DJ: She doesn't own anything! Read&Review.**

* * *

><p>DUNCAN'S POV<p>

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" said Gwen, running to her homeroom.

"M'kay."

I got my schedule and went to my homeroom, Mr. McLean, which is also our principal. I saw Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay, Heather, Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Justin, Noah, Tyler, Owen, and Izzy doing everything their usual stuff. Geoff and Bridgette were making out, DJ was petting his bunny, Lindsay, Heather, and Courtney were fixing their make-up, LeShawna was telling Harold to shut up with the smart talk, Katie and Sadie were copying each other, Beth was writing something, Alejandro had an evil look on his face like he was planning something evil, Sierra was chasing Cody, Justin was looking in a mirror, Noah was reading, Tyler was trying to do push-ups, Owen was eating, and Izzy was running around blabbering on and on about something. Then I saw Gwen.

She was sitting in the corner texting someone. Well, I could have guessed where she sat. I chuckled.

She saw me and smiled.

She waved me over and patted a seat next to her.

I walked over, sat down, and put my feet up on her table.

She shook her head.

"What?"

Bridgette heard my voice and told Geoff: "Is that Duncan?"

"Duncan? Is that you dude?" said Geoff, making his way over with Bridgette by his side.

"In the flesh."

GWEN'S POV

They hugged while Bridgette took a seat next to me.

Bridgette Monroe is one of my best friends. She's an amazing surfer and her parents own a surf shop in downtown. She's loyal and always there for me.

"He came back?"

"Yep."

"You're glad huh?" Bridgette said with a chuckle.

"I sure am," I said, giggling at Geoff and Duncan who were on the floor fake wrestling, while Bridgette just smiled and shook her head. I bet everyone knew Duncan was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think this was the easiest chapter to write. Please review and tell me if I got the things that each character did is wrong. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Now it's chapter 4 [[in this story]]!**

**Beth: She doesn't own anything.**

**Ezekiel: You better not eh?**

* * *

><p>I walked into the huge, but dirty, cafeteria. I grabbed a tray, got a sandwich and some juice, and walked over to my usual table. I remembered that I had to save Duncan a seat so I grabbed another chair. Bridgette and Geoff walked over to the table.<p>

"Hey!"

"Hey Gwen!"

"Whattup?"

"Nothing."

Soon, Duncan joined the group. He sat down in between Geoff and me. After a few minutes of chatting, Trent joined.

"Hey Gwen," he said, giving Gwen a quick hello kiss.

"Hey hon."

"Hey, Geoff, Bridgette, and... Duncan? You're back?" he asked with a shocked smile.

"Yeah... I'm back," he said ackwardly. Bridgette could feel the ackwardness so she said: "Shouldn't we eat?"

With a nod, they continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Katie and Sadie: OMIGOSH! I love the next part! I love the part where-**

**Me: DON'T RUIN IT FOR PEOPLE! And ain't it weird how they always say the same thing at the same time? I wonder if they stalk me and plan it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well, I don't think it's THAT good compared to others but it's my second favorite chapter. smiles***

**Noah: Well, at least you didn't own anything. Please Read&Review.**

**Me: Wait! I want to thank you all of my reviewers in all of my stories (even if that story sucks in my opinion or if that review was negative).**

* * *

><p>Gwen was at her desk at her home drawing.<p>

She didn't notice someone climb through her open window of her room. It slowly and quietly made its way toward Gwen's desk.

GWEN'S POV

I was in my room, wearing midnight blue pajama pants with stars, a black tank-top, and a HUGE hoodie. It was comfy so whenever I feel comfy, I draw. So I did. I started sketching a night sky. But soon I was lifted up on someone's shoulder.

"What the fuck? Let me go!"

"No, never!" it said in a low voice.

It threw me on my bed and covered my eyes before I could see who it was.

"Let me go!" I was going to punch it but it grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think so."

"Why? Who _ARE _you anyways?"

"I'll tell you. But you have to guess."

"Duncan?"

"Yep. Didn't I always climb through you window and scare the shit out of you?" he said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Okay, one, take your filthy hands _AWAY _from my eyes."

He did.

"And two, this." I tackled him to the floor and threw pillows at him.

"Okay, okay! Stop! STOP!" I stopped.

When he stood up, I threw another pillow at his face.

"Remind me to take away all of your pillows before I sneak up on you again." I laughed.

"And my hands are not filthy. Revenge."

He threw me on the bed, jumped on me, and started tickling me. He knew that I HATED being tickled.

"Please! PLease! Stop! I won't say that you have flthy hands again!"

He grinned, but he stopped.

He was still smiling when I sat up but then his faced turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't... Think you should be..." His voice trailed off.

"You don't think I should be what?"

He sucked in air and let it out, and said: "Dating Trent."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed this tackling chapter. The next one's me third favorite.<strong>

**Izzy: Okay. Enough chit-chat! On with the story! What does Duncan know about Trent? Will Gwen believe him? Will you review this chapter? Do I know what I'm saying? Do you want to know what happens next? WELL REVIEW THEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hope you lke this chapter! This is the "Trust No More" part from the title.**

**Cody: Oh, I get it now!**

**Sierra: xxxSuiteSmilexxx doesn't own anything but I will own Cody soon!**

**Cody: Read&Review please! Or else she might kill me!**

**Sierra: Not KILLL yyou, KISS you!**

***Sierra starts chasing Cody around***

**(Read&Review or I'll make SIerra kiss Cody to death. MUAHAHAHAHAH! No, seriously, lease Review. I didn't even get 5 reviews yet!)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by ' I shouldn't be dating Trent'?"<p>

"You do know that Trent is Geoff's friend too right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that Geoff's also my friend right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Geoff always tells me that Trent dates girls, get them to give him their trust, make them drunk, fuck them, and leaves them brokenhearted."

Silence.

"You're lying. Trent would never do that."

"Shit."

"What?"

"You don't trust me! Your best friend! He already has your trust! Next thing you know, you're going to get drunk at Geoff's party tomorrow!"

"LIAR! And best friend? What kind of 'best friend' leaves for years and then suddenly comes back and says that their friend's boyfriend is a stupid ass?"

"I never said that. And look Gwen, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to rob someone's house? How is _THAT _an accident?"

"Gwen, just trust me! Even ask Bridgette or Geoff or DJ or LeShawna! They're going to believe me."

"Seriously?"

"Okay, fine then. Don't believe me."

With that, he left. I felt guilty, sorry, and friendless.

_Is what Duncan said true? Is Trent just dating me to fuck me?_, I thought.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe Trent tried to RAPE me.<em>

_I was sitting near a beautiful lake, feet dangling in the water, wearing a black tank-top and gray shorts. I heard footsteps behind me._

_I turned around and saw... Duncan._

_"Duncan?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. Look, I've got to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_He sat down next to me, also putting his feet in the water. He put his left arm on the ground behind him and put his right hand on my right shoulder. He leaned in closer. I knew what he wantd to do so I leaned in too._

_We-_

* * *

><p>I shot up from my bed.<p>

_What did that dream mean?_, I thought, sweating.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter of <em>Promises Kept But Trust No More<em>.**

**Tyler: I'm enjoying this story so far! I wonder what other people think of it!**

**Justin: Yeah, and big and long reviews sure make xxxSuiteSmilexxx happy right?**

**Me: Yep! Haha. Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Now, on to chapter 8!**

**Chris: Hey, am I ever going to be in this story?**

**Me: No, why would I put you in a GWEN and DUNCAN story?**

**Gwen: Isn't he the principal/ teacher?**

**Duncan: Yeah. My girl's got a point.**

**Chris: But I don't get to say anything! *says in a whiny voice***

**Me: Who cares?**

**Chris: I do.**

**Chef Hatchet: She doesn't own anything... BLAH... BLAH... BLAH... READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD IN A JAR!**

* * *

><p>DUNCAN'S POV<p>

I walked byGwen's house just when she stepped out of her house. SHe was wearing a black tank-top under a gray off-the-shoulder short shirt with a white skull on front. She also had on gray skinny jeans and black sneakers. She was holding on to her black purse with skulls on it.

_Don't drool Duncan. Don't drool_, I thought.

She saw me and froze. I sighed.

"Okay Gwen. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anyhting last night."

SHe sucked in some air and slowly breathed in out.

"No, it's okay. You just tried to warn me about something that I didn't believe. But I DO trust you."

"I'm not trying to make you break up with Trent but if he hurts you, even makes you shed a SINGLE tear, his family is going to have to see him in the hospital. And you'll always have me to comfort you. I'll always be here."

She laughed. "Okay bodygaurd. Promise we'll be friends forever even through the hard times or when one of us don't trust the other?"

I odded, smiled, and pullled her into a hug. "Another promise to keep."

I could tell that she smiled and she punched me in the shoulder.

"But can't we be more than friends?" I mumbled in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if they made up too fast. They DID have half a night to think about it... STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTELY!<strong>

**Alejandro: Maybe you are guilty. So if you're already guilty and you just admited it, people might blame you for something... I could make up a plan...**

***voice turns into mumbling as I start talking***

**Me: Okeee... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: YAY! I have 5 reviews now! Wow... Hahahaha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Eva: READ&REVIEW OR ELSE! I have fist and I'm NOT afraid to use it!**

* * *

><p>NIGHT OF GEOFF'S PARTY<p>

GWEN'S POV

"Want to grab a bite?"

"Sure!"

I was wearing a black tank-top, a black and white cardigan, gray shorts, and combat boots. Trent was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans. He liked to dress simple.

Trent and I have been dancing our butts off so of course we needed to eat. I saw Trent grab a bottle of beer and drank it.

"Want some?" Trent asked, holding out the bottle.

"Nah, I don't drink."

"Aw, come on. It's a party. Have some."

He looked like he was going to dump the liquid into her mouth. SHe stepped away.

"Trent, I'm not going to drink that."

Duncan drinks but he never tells me to unless I actually WANT some.

_Why did I randomly thought of Duncan?_, I thought, confused.

But Trent kept making me drink.

"Trent! NO! I'm not going to drink that!"

"Well, you're going to get thirsty."

Well, I _was _thristy. I looked around for another drink but there wasn't any. I sighed.

_Maybe a sip won't hurt_, I thought, reaching for a bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Blaineley: Okay, so this is chapter 9? How much chapters are there?**

**Me: You have to continue reading to find out! Review please!**

**(Sorry if Blaineley doesn't match her character. I have no idea who she is... I just needed more characters here.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Okay so I have this story up to 10 chapters! My first 10 chapter story!**

**Brady: Cool. Read and Review please people.**

**Me: You act bored.**

**(Again, I have no idea who Brady is. I heard about him in other stories but I never saw him before.)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a head-splitting headache. I opened my eyes and sat up. I realized that I was naked!<p>

_What... The... Fuck... No, no... Oh please Lord no!_,I thought.

But the memories came flooding back. It was true. I had SEX with Trent. I started to cry.

I jumped out of I-Don't-Even-Want-To-Know's bed and threw on my clothes.

Duncan was right.

Trent fucked me.

Trent is a stupid bitch.

Duncan told me that he was an ass but I didn't listen to him. I didn't believe him.

HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID?

I ran out the door and raced to a nearby forest. I saw a lake and ran over to the edge.

I sat there just staring at the water for who knows how long when Duncan walked up behind me wearing a white men's tank-top and blue swimming shorts.

"Gwen? You okay?"

"Nu-nu-No! I feel ter-terrible and st-stupid and such a ba-bad fr-friend!" I sobbed, grabbing Duncan's shirt and cried on it. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's Trent's fault isn't it? I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. But for now, you're the number one victim. Got to take care of you first. What happened?"

"Trent ma-made me dr-drink but I re-refused so he sp-spilled the rest of th-the other dr-drinks I th-think, le-leaving beer my only ch-choice. He ma-made me da-dance a lot so-so I was th-thirsty, so I dr-drank it be-because I th-thought I might get de-dehydrated and pl-plus, I did-didn't dr-drink anything si-since lu-lunch yesterday. Then I for-forgot wh-what happened ne-next but I wo-woke up th-this mor-morning na-naked wi-with Tr-Tr-TRENT!" I cried even harder, staining Dunca's shirt. He didn't mind but he looked like he was going to murder Trent.

"I'm so so sor-sorry Du-Duncan for not be-believing you wh-when you tri-tried to war-warn me a-about Tr-Trent. I bet you won't for-forgive me."

"No, I will forgive you. I wouldn't believe you if you told me that Courtney was a faggot. Well, I would because she is... Anyways, I've got to tell you somthing." He scratched the back of his neck nervously while his other hand rubbed my back since I was still in his arms.

"Ye-yeah?"

Duncan cupped my face and leaned in. He kissed me with a passion that I never felt before with Trent. I didn't back out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Chapter 10 done! Hahah! You like?<strong>

**Jasmine: Yesh! I DO like!**

**(Again with Jasmine too. SORRY!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: THE LAST CHAPTER! PARTY!**

***cast of Total Drama comes out and partys.***

**ME: Oh, and all because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you don't review. This chapter was hard to write though. Oh well I guess. *shrugs and sarts partying***

* * *

><p>NO ONE'S POV<p>

We stopped for air.

"Gwen, I love you."

"I can tell."

"No, I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than Scruffy, no offence Scruffy, more than my fucking dad! I love the way you don't care about what people say to you. I love the way you smile and how you let me act the way I am and not try to change me like Courtney to save her reputation of dating a guy who went to juvie. Well, in your case, your best friend who to juvie. But I hope we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. And I love that you're the only girl I know that can handle the scariest horror flick. I love the way you laugh with me and I love you laugh. I know you're my best friend but please give me a chance. I know I'm acting desperate for you right now but that's how you make me act. Please don't break my heart by saying that you don't love me."

"Duncan, I don't like you," Gwen said. Duncan's heart fell 1000 feet. He got up, tears in his eyes, and was about to leave but Gwen grabbed his wrist.

"I love you," she whispered, hair falling in front of her face, head down. But Duncan can see her eyes staring up at him, sparkling.

Duncan never felt any happier. He tackled Gwen to the ground, kising and tickling her. She laughed and tackled him back. But she couldn't. But her smile turned upside-down.

"Duncan, I love you. I want to be with you. But what if you break me heart? What am I suppose to do then? I'll lose my best friend _AND _boyfriend."

"I'll neve break your heart. Never go to juvie. Never pressure you no matter how hard I want to fuck you. And you'll only lose your boyfriend. We'll always be friends."

Gwen paused for a second, thinking. Her face finally broke into a smile.

"Forever and always?" Duncan kissed her.

"Does that mean a yes?" she asked when they broke apart.

"You know it babe."

They both smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's a wrap! Hope-<strong>

**Cast of Total Drama: HOPE YOU ENJOY XXXSUITESMILEXXX'S STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
